familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dallas County, Arkansas
Dallas County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 8,116, making it the fourth-least populous county in Arkansas. The county seat is Fordyce. Dallas County is Arkansas's 49th county, formed on January 1, 1845, and named for George M. Dallas, Vice President of the United States. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 79 * U.S. Highway 167 * Highway 7 * Highway 8 * Highway 9 * Highway 46 * Highway 48 Adjacent counties * Grant County (northeast) * Cleveland County (east) * Calhoun County (southeast) * Ouachita County (southwest) * Clark County (west) * Hot Spring County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 9,210 people, 3,519 households, and 2,431 families residing in the county. The population density was 14 people per square mile (5/km²). There were 4,401 housing units at an average density of 7 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 56.96% White, 40.98% Black or African American, 0.24% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 1.01% from other races, and 0.59% from two or more races. 1.92% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,519 households out of which 29.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.00% were married couples living together, 13.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.90% were non-families. 28.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 26.20% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 24.50% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 17.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 94.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,608, and the median income for a family was $32,630. Males had a median income of $28,538 versus $17,884 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,610. About 13.30% of families and 18.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.80% of those under age 18 and 20.00% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities * Fordyce (county seat) * Sparkman Town * Carthage Townships * Bunn * Chester (Carthage) * Dry Run (part of Fordyce) * Fordyce (most of Fordyce) * Holly Springs * Jackson * Liberty * Manchester * Nix * Owen (Sparkman) * Princeton * Smith * Southall * Willow Notable people Mollie Burdett Banks Curry Gray (1862-1958), a native of Tulip in Dallas County, was a great-great-grand-niece of George Washington. When she died in 1958 in Shreveport, Louisiana, she was listed as the oldest descendant of President Washington. Mollie's first husband, Robert Houston Curry, was from 1888 to 1892 a member of the Louisiana House of Representatives from Bossier Parish. He was wounded in the Second Battle of Manassas of the American Civil War. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Dallas County, Arkansas References Category:Dallas County, Arkansas Category:1845 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1845